Nancy Strode (Prime Earth)
When the 900 Block in Gotham City was affected by a strain of Man-Bat Serum, fellow officer Hector Melendez was one of those who transformed under its influence. Following the resolution of the outbreak and his hospitalization, Nancy and two other officers visited him, secreting some beer into his room. When the other officers learned he'd fought the Batman while under the influence, they cheered him, complaining that the Batman was a lawless vigilante who attracted super-villains like the Joker to their city. Nancy defended Batman as a help to the police force, and in response, the angry officers left, warning that nobody wanted to partner with her because of those sympathies. Afterwards, Melendez admitted to Nancy in private that he had been glad the Batman prevented him from hurting anybody while he was a man-bat. He offered to take on Nancy as his partner, and she agreed. When an assassin attacked Wayne Tower, some time later, Nancy was on the scene and reported that she had seen the assassin falling from the tower, but that she had disappeared in mid-air before making a landing. When the cop-killing vigilante called The Wrath attacked Gotham's Finest, Strode and Melendez were paired with two other officers in the hopes that there would be strength in numbers against that threat. Unfortunately, they could not prevent one of Wrath's assassins from killing those other two officers and injuring Melendez. Fortunately for him, the new equipment given to the GCPD by Caldwell Industries saved his life. When Batman later cornered the culprit, he was surprised that Nancy had also caught up with him and was prepared to take revenge for all of her murdered compatriots. Batman explained that this killer was not the same who had killed many more officers in the past weeks, and rushed her to safety after both of them were caught in the line of fire by the Wrath's aircraft. Following the Commissioner's arrest for manslaughter, after causing an accident in the Aviation Museum Subway Station, Nancy had an encounter with Jim Corrigan on the scene. She spotted him in the subway past the police cordon, and he used the power of The Spectre to convince her not to pursue him. Later, she confided in her coworkers that she believed the train crash might be the start of something much worse for Gotham City, and Harvey Bullock agreed. After the entire force was ordered to give capturing Batman their top priority, Strode was among the officers posted outside Roman Falcone's building when he was attacked by Professor Pyg. Forbes got word that Batman was on the scene and Strode took the call ordering Lt. Jason Bard to go inside and take the Batman down. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * While Nancy Strode first appeared in a backup story by James Tynion IV, it was John Layman who later gave her a surname and developed the character in his Detective Comics run. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}